Impossible
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Proving to sleep seemed impossible, but this fairy tale I felt that I was living in didn't seem impossible; it seemed happily unbelievable. I'm just thankful I have Derek to live it with.


**Okay, I know I should be working on Oh, Baby! but I had inspiration. So here it goes. This is pre-Oh, Baby!**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

The word 'impossible' has ceased to exist to me. Nothing seems impossible to me anymore, given the past few months. I went from a ordinary girl who nobody really knew to a mutilated Necromancer with a half a million dollar award over her head. But sleeping? That definitely proved to be impossible.

I sat in the window sill, staring out at the blank darkness that held nothing, but everything. I remember how Mila used to make fun of me when we were little, always tease me about how I was scared of the dark. But I was never scared of the dark; I was scared of what was _in_ the dark.

I sighed and jumped up, putting my shoes and coat on. I tiptoed quietly down the stairs, knowing I could easily wake Derek and have to deal with his wrath. I opened the back door and stepped out, venturing towards the woods.

We were at a safe house in the outskirts of New Jersey, nestled deeply in the forest. It was a wonder that we even found it. For some reason, it reminded me of my mom. It was the kind of house she'd always wanted to have; small, warm. .comforting. If it had not been in the middle of nowhere, it could pass for an actual house.

The air was surprisingly frigid, and I got the chilling sensation that somebody was watching me. Shrugging, I continued down the worn trail, circling deeper into the black forest that seemed to never end. Considering my sense of direction is about as good as a toddlers, I didn't doubt the fact that I was just walking in circles. I didn't mind that; it was better than sitting in that deliriously quiet room and staring out at nothing.

The sky, usually filled with electrifying stars, was covered by black clouds that glowed a dark gray from the moon. Though it was cliche, it also fit perfectly with my mood. How many times would we be betrayed? Did the injustice ever end? Apparently not, given the fact that we had been so betrayed we were forced to leave the state in order to find safety again. That should have been our first move in the beginning; to flee to another state. Half way across the country seemed even better.

I wasn't the only one who had suggested this, though Tori was a little more far-fetched.

"We should go to India," she had said, grinning like an excited child. "I've always wanted to ride on an Elephant."

We didn't, obviously, go to India, but Kit had taken up on my idea to go to at least go to a different state. So here we are in New Jersey, settled in a brand new safe house. It's been awhile since we were separated, and I've grown so close with the four of them that I don't want to be separated. Not only would it be unsafe, but it would also be weird. They've all been at my side, every second, for the past seven months. I didn't even like sleeping without being in the same room, especially Derek. All of us kids had all slept in the same room, but dressed and hung out in different ones. But Kit and Aunt Lauren thought it would be better if we weren't all cooped up in the same room. They didn't say why, but we all knew it, anyways; we'd be able to escape easier.

We've only been here for two days, but I could sense that we wouldn't be here for much longer. Besides, it's easier that we didn't stay somewhere for long. Because every time we do, we get ambushed. No matter what we do or where we go, we never win.

I gasped when an arm slid around my waist and pulled me into something solid and warm. Oh, God. They've found us. I sucked in a sharp breath and opened my mouth to scream, but a hand clamped around my mouth. My heart drummed loudly in my chest, and my captor pulled me tighter against him. I relaxed, knowing who it was. His hand loosened and I scowled.

"God, Derek. Were you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" I snapped angrily, trying to push away from him but he held me tighter.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" He exhaled sharply.

"No," I growled. "Why do you always assume I'm trying to potentially hurt myself, Derek?"

"What are you doing out here?" He forced out through clenched teeth, ignoring my accusational question.

I sighed and relaxed completely in his arms and he let go. I stepped forward and turned around, meeting his angry glare and firm set of his mouth. I'd dealt with his anger many times, and I knew what to say and what not to say. No matter how much I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't an immature child, Derek wouldn't see it. He was constantly worried about me, but I don't blame him. I don't always think everything through.

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed, sighing tiredly and sitting down on a log. Derek sighed and sat down beside me, leaning his elbows on his knees and propping his head up on his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked quietly, turning to face me with a serious look. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Chloe."

Seeing my skeptical look, he cut me off before I tried to argue with him. "Don't you dare tell me that's not true, Chloe. It is and you know it."

"I know it's true, Derek." I snapped heatedly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I do." He replied immediately. "But you've gotten yourself into many situations that caused more problems than they should have-"

"And you're always there to save me. I know. I get it. But you're still insanely over protective-"

"You're my girlfriend. I have a right to be."

I stopped and glared at the sky, ignoring Derek's gaze I could feel on me. I wanted so badly to tell him off, show him that I didn't need him. But I did. And that's what I hated most. He was right; I did put myself in danger a lot, and he _always_ pulled through for me. And what did I do? Gave him attitude and told him that I didn't need him. But he knew that I did need him. I could see the way his face would soften when I told him that I didn't need him, because my voice would shake slightly.

It wasn't fair to him that he always had to go around worrying about me, and I made it worse by putting myself in danger. It's not like I did it on purpose, but I did have a way of getting myself into situations by trying to help people who I shouldn't be getting involved with. Derek knows that I am thankful for all he does, and he knows that I love him. I'm just not very good a showing it; but he understands because, though he's perceptive about every aspect in the science and physic nature - not to mention his keen abilities, mind and body wise- he's not very experienced in the whole 'relationship' department.

Which is totally fine, because I'm in no shape to blame. Derek has been my first love, boyfriend, all of that. He understands me, and excepts me for who I am and what I'm capable of. He knows my true colors and after everything we had been through, he understands that it's hard for me. It's hard for all of us. We not only have to fight and fend for ourselves, but we've became a family that sticks together no matter what. And I'm perfectly okay with that.

"I'm sorry." I said stiffly, staring off into the blank woods.

"For what?" He rumbled, turning towards me. I'd gotten so used to him; his normal stances, his voice, his features. Everything.

"Being stupid." I replied.

Derek shifted and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing my closer into his side. Surprised, I leaned into him and smiled against his chest. Derek isn't one to cuddle and be touchy-touchy, and it's a rare opportunity for us to be so close. "You're not being stupid, Chloe. I just wish you would come get me."

"You need to sleep, Derek. I can't just go and wake you up because I-"

"I can't sleep if I don't know where you are, Chloe." He cut me off. "I have to know you're safe."

His voice, so full of serenity and awareness, would have made me blush once, along with his words. But I'd gotten used to his fierce protectiveness and need to be fully in control and alert. Though his words didn't make me blush, they _did_ give me butterflies. Besides Kit and Simon, Derek wasn't one to get attached or show affection towards others, and I wasn't used to his infatuation towards me. But I still liked it.

"If I'm ever in trouble, you're always the first person I call. You and I both know this."

"I still worry." He cut in seriously, staring out into the forest and avoiding my gaze. " I worry all of the time because I have spent my _entire_ life doing it."

I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly. He's right about him having to worry all of the time; whether or not he'd be able to alive, or whether or not _we_ would. Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren, Kit, and I had all become a part of his life. We're a family, and Derek has to protective his family; it's the way he is. Though he was ridiculously protective - and when it came to me, possessive - I didn't mind it. It kept Derek in check and the rest of us alive.

It's not like that's all he was useful for. I love having him around. Despite the brooding and anti-social vibe he gives off, Derek can be a happy and funny guy. Yes, he is protective and sometimes can be a little overbearing. But his protective and possessive nature has saved all of us many times. And ever since we started dating, Simon had completely let go of all hope of us two being together, much to Derek's relief. The fallout that had a erupted between hadn't been to serious, but they had both been upset.

After we had gotten them to calm down, they both angrily stalked out both exiting doors. An hour later, we found them in the backyard together. They had been sitting on a log, hands in pockets and guilty frowns on their faces. We left them to it, and twenty minutes later they came in, both smiling. Simon was a little defeated, but I could detect genuine happiness and a sense of pride. Derek, on the other hand, was glowing happily.

In the end, Derek had won out over everything.

"Chloe?"

"Huh?" I jumped, turning towards Derek.

He frowned. "You look a little lost."

I chuckled and shook off the memory. "I. .yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about. . everything."

"Wow." Derek laughed humorlessly. "That's a lot to think about."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean everything with you and Simon."

Derek tensed a little. "Oh."

I shook my head and leaned into him, bumping my shoulder against his. "Don't worry about it. Everything that happened happened for the best."

"I know." He murmured and cleared his throat. "I just. . still feel a little guilty."

"It's not something you can control. I'm sure you don't want to have to belong with me."

Derek looked at me seriously. "I do. I love you a lot. But Simon's my brother. .and he liked you first and you felt the same way, but I came and messed everything up-"

I cut him off and pressed my lips to his, fighting back a smile when he relaxed against me. "Derek. He's totally fine with it. I mean, yeah, at first it bothered him. But he got over it. Besides, he has his eyes on Sophie Bell."

Derek smiled. "She is pretty cute."

I laughed. "Exactly. I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine with her."

Derek turned to me and looked at me for awhile. His green eyes softened, and he gave me a small smile. "Chloe, let's get married."

My heart jumped. "What?"

"I want to get married."

"But, Derek-"

He stretched out his leg and pulled something from his pocket, revealing a small blue box. I gasped and clutched the log under me as he slid off of it and got down on one knee. When he looked up at me, his green eyes shined brightly and he had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Chloe, we've been through hell. We've all seen and experienced things that no teens - or anybody - should ever have to. But through all this whole mess and all the years I've known you, I have never wished that they didn't happen, because they brought you to me. I love you with _all _of my heart, and I would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked deep into my eyes and brought the box a little closer to me. "Chloe, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I murmured quietly, feeling my cheeks warm up as Derek stared at me in amazement. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and smiled as they ran down my face. "Yes!" I cried, standing up and lunging myself at him. He caught me easily and responded as I pressed my lips against his lovingly. "I would love to marry you."

Derek chuckled happily and set my down before taking my left and and sliding the ring on my ring finger. It was simple, yet beautiful and completely. . us. It was amazing.

I laughed breathlessly as I tried to control my rapid heartbeat. "I can't believe we're getting married!" I enthused.

Derek chuckled and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "I know."

I turned to him and squeezed his fingers tighter between mine. "I love you, Derek. So much."

"I love you, too." He murmured as he pressed his lips against mine.

Proving to sleep seemed impossible, but this fairy tale I felt that I was living in didn't seem impossible; it seemed happily unbelievable. I'm just thankful I have Derek to live it with.


End file.
